izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Funny Text Message Fails and Other Moments
As you may have guessed, I got really bored XD Plus, I've been reading these a lot, and they never fail to make me laugh, so, enjoy funny Text Messaging stuff, IZSF style! ______________ Zay to FJ Zay: En! En, I just now realized that I like FJ! I don't know what to do! You've got to help me! FJ: I knew it! Zay: What? FJ: Take a look at who you're texting, mortal ;) Zay: Oh my god...O.O FJ: I'll meet you later ;) Zim to Dib Zim: As shocking as this may be...I love you... Dib: WHAT?!?!?!?! Zim: Eh? Dib: Zim...Look at who you're texting... Zim: AGH! That was not meant for your filthy eyes! Stop looking at the screen now! Dib: How did you get my number?! And who WAS it meant for?! Zim: ...What was the Gaz-Creature's number again? Dib: You're dead... Zay to Dib Zay: So...Wanna ba*g later? Dib: W-What? Zay...Aren't we a little young for that? Zay: No, I don't think so Dib: Do me a favor Zay: Okay Dib: Re-Read your first text Zay: OMG! I meant hang! I swear! Dib: That's a relief... Zay: Unless...? Dib: As tempting as that is, let's just hang for now... En to Zim En: Finally get a phobia? Zim: WHAT?! No! Zim fears nothing! NOTHING! En: What are you talking about? Zim: Your first message-thing! En: Darnit! I meant phone, you little nub... Zim: Oh...Zim knew that... Zay to En Zay: I'm hungry... En: Nice to meet you hungry! I'm En Zay: En, I'm serious... En: I thought you were hungry? Zay: I am! En: Make up your mind! Zay: Are you kidding me?! En: No, I'm En Jon to May Jon: Having fun with autocorrect? May: Shut the duck up... Jon: Pfft XD May: God-Doughnut Jon: AGH! Curse this auto-cucumber! May: Hahaha! This is better than cable XD Jon: Shut up... Mia to May Mia: May! Did you find your phone yet? May: No, when I do, I'll text you Mia: Okay... Mia: Find it yet? May: Not yet, Mia Tayree to Zar Tayree: I hate this piece of junk... Zar: I thought you had the best phone of all? Tayree: I know, it's this doughnut spellcheck that's throwing me off... Zar: Doughnut...? Tayree: Autocorrect strikes again... Daevid to Vix Daevid: I'm gay :D Vix: I KNEW IT! Daevid: You're the least gay person I know... Vix: YES! Wait...You're talking the happy kind of gay, aren't you? Daevid: Yep Vix: Curses... Daevid: Wait...You think I'm gay? Vix: ...Gtg bye! Nik to Dib Nik: Wazzup, Big-Head? Dib: My head's not big! Nik: Picture a cantaloupe sitting on a toothpick Dib: Okay Nik: Now picture your head, see any similarities? Dib: I really don't like you... Nik: I know... xD Jon to Sky Jon: You're late... Sky: Who are you? My mother? Jon: Close, I'm your BROTHER, and I'm supposed to look after you Sky: Pfft...Whatever... Jon: Where were you?! Sky: Nik's house Jon: Doing what?! Sky: Jon, I've got to tell you something Jon: What? Sky: Stay out of my s*** or I'll rip your arms off and bury them in the backyard! Jon: ... Sky: I love you _____________ That's all I've got for now! I hope you liked them :P Category:Texting Fails Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:ZAGR (Gaz) Category:ZADE Category:DAZR Category:DAZR (Dask) Category:ZAEF Category:MAJF Category:Invader Gia Category:Random Category:Funny